Jangan Cat Rambutmu Karena Itu Membuat Kisahmu Harus Ditulis Ulang
by begodeluxe
Summary: Mungkin krisis moneter berkepanjangan dan semua kemalangan yang menimpa mereka merupakan akibat dari rambut perak keriting itu. / "YAK! Mulai sekarang anime ini jadi AKATAMA!" / "HOOOI!"


"Aku berpikir untuk meluruskan rambut, potong poni pakai gunting merah di depan kamera, dan mengecat rambut jadi warna merah. Kemudian ganti nama."

 _Rambling_ panjang Gintoki yang absurd sukses membuat Kagura berhenti mengunyah _sukonbu_ dan Shinpachi berhenti mengepel lantai. Yang barusan bicara sendiri masih dengan seenak jidatnya mengelapkan kelingking bekas kotoran telinga ke sofa yang ia tiduri. Hal ini membuat anak buahnya—khususnya Shinpachi yang selalu kebagian jatah bersih-bersih rumah—ingin memotong telinga bosnya sendiri dengan parang.

Seandainya _rating_ fanfiksi ini dirubah jadi M, penulis mau-mau saja memberikan parang agar niat mereka terlaksana.

"Kau bodoh ya, Gin-chan? Kau bodoh, kan?" Kagura melanjutkan aktivitas mengunyahnya, "Kau pikir rating kita bisa naik hanya karena itu?"

"Mungkin saja, Kagura. Jangan remehkan kekuatan rambut merah! Apalagi kalau yang berambut merah itu punya kata ' _aka_ ' di namanya, sadis, dan bersifat semena-mena," Gintoki bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan melipat tangan di depan dada, "Ck, ini semua gara-gara si Gorila bodoh itu."

"Hah? Gorila?" Shinpachi mengerjap, "Apa hubungannya dengan Kondou-san?"

"Bukan, Pattsuan. Kau ini bodoh, ya? Kau bodoh, kan?" Gintoki berdecak menyebalkan, "Maksudku si Sorachi. Mengapa ia tidak memberiku rambut lurus dan merah, sih? Gara-gara keriting perak ini keuangan kita jadi seret."

Pattsuan menghela nafas, "Jangan ulang kata-kata Kagura-chan, Gin-san. Itu membosankan. Lagipula, jangan panggil Sorachi-san begitu! Dia itu penciptamu! Dasar tak tahu diuntung! Kalau mau keuangan lancar ya kerja, dong. Sepeti Sakamoto-san, misalnya. Bodoh-bodoh begitu ia pengusaha sukses nan termahsyur sepenjuru alam semesta."

Gintoki hanya menatap Pattsuan dengan mata ikan matinya yang seperti biasa, "Kau seperti ibu-ibu saja, Pattsuan."

"Jangan panggil aku Pattsuan, Gin-san! Penulis ini ikut-ikutan!"

Apa aku harus jadi pengangguran terselubung dulu baru bisa memanggilmu 'Pattsuan', Pattsuan?

"DIAAAM! Namaku Shimura Shinpachi, bukan Pattsuan!" Pattsuan mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Matanya berkaca-kaca, air mata menggantung di sudut netra.

Ah, tapi tetap saja tidak membuat Kagura mau pun Gintoki iba.

"Hoy, Pattsuan. Kalau mengacak rambutmu begitu lama-lama bisa jadi afro, lho. Nanti lama-lama rambut dan bulu dadamu benar-benar jadi afro seperti di episode lalu, lho. Nanti gelar _cherry boy_ mu bisa abadi dan memecahkan rekor _Guinnes Book of Record_ , lho!" Kagura menimpali.

"Namaku Shinpachi, Kagura-chan! S-H-I-N-P-A-C-I!"

Gintoki berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala—niatnya mau terlihat pandai nan sok tau merangkap iba pada kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan Pattsuan, tapi malah lebih mirip jones dugem sendirian. "Kau salah mengejanya, Pattsuan."

Pattsuan mengerjap, "A-ah? Benarkah? Huruf apa yang kurang?"

"Hmm, T dan U sepertinya."

"Heee? Tapi, di namaku tidak ada huruf T dan U, Gin-san!" protes anggota Yorozuya korban _bullying_ itu.

"Bodoh, kau! Ikuti aku!" Gintoki memerintah dan Pattsuan mengangguk, "Pe A, PA—"

"Pe A, PA—"

"Te Te Es U, TTSU, PATTSU—"

"Te Te Es U, TTSU, PATTSU—"

"A En, AN, PATTSUAN!"

"A En, AN, PATTSUAN!" Pattsuan tersenyum lega, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu ya, Gin—TUNGGU DULU! NAMAKU SHINPACHI, BODOH, BUKAN PATTSUAN!"

Gintoki, si Sesat Keriting itu, sudah tak peduli lagi dan kembali rebahan di sofa. Kali ini dengan posisi telungkup sambil membaca _JUMP_. Kagura pun sudah adem ayem di sofa seberang Gintoki dan kembali sibuk dengan _sukonbu_ yang sesekali berusaha direbut Sadaharu—sudah tiga hari anjing itu cuma makan lima butir makanan anjing karena krisis moneter Yorozuya. Tinggal Shinpachi saja yang melanjutkan acara mengepel dengan _mood_ senggol-bacok.

"Aku pikir aku benar-benar harus mengecat rambutku dengar warna merah...," kata pria setengah pengangguran itu lesu, "Kebanyakan anime atau manga populer punya karakter berambut merah yang jadi sorotan, misalnya _Two Pieces_ , _Narutwo_ , Kuroko _no_ Baseball, dan _Assassination Bathroom_."

"Tapi rambutku _peach_ lho, Gin-chan. Cukup dekat dengan merah, kan?" kata Kagura menenangkan, "Aku yakin kita pasti dapat _job_ meyakinkan sebentar lagi. Tenang saja. Kita pasti bisa menguasai _rating_ dengan mudah!"

"Tapi baik di namamu atau pun julukanmu tidak ada kata ' _aka_ '-nya, Kagura. Lagipula, siapa bilang menaikkan _rating_ itu gampang? Memangnya ada yang mau menonton kita? Paling-paling juga orang kurang kerjaan. Apalagi yang sampai membuat fanfiksi tentang kita yang isinya obrolan aneh tak jelas juntrungannya begini."

"Sudahlah, Gin-san," panggil Pattsuan saabil menghela nafas, "Coba pikir, kalau Gin-san mengganti warna rambut, bukannya sama saja membuat ulang kurang lebih 270 episode dan 525 _chapter_? Belum _fanworks_ di seluruh belahan dunia."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Pattsuan! Jika rambutku berwarna merah, rasanya aku dapat mengarungi seluruh samudra, menaklukan _Grand Line_ , dan meraih cita-citaku sebagai pemain basket nomor satu! Aku juga dapat membunuh, mengendalikan boneka untuk menyerang lawan, mengendalikan pasir, dapat nilai bagus, pokoknya seolah _Two Pieces_ ada di depan mata dan akan segera kaya!"

"GIN-SAN ITU NAMANYA PLAGIARISME!"

"Haaah? Kau bicara apa, Pattsuan?! Kalau kau menjiplak satu karya secara persis itu namanya plagiarisme, Pattsuan. Tapi kalau diambil dari banyak sumber dan diolah kembali, namanya _research_!" elak Gintoki dengan sok tau.

"Cih, jangan percaya, Pattsuan. Dia itu cuma membela diri. Rubah yang licik," Kagura, dengan kacamata hitam dan setelan jas hitam ala mafia, mewanti-wanti. Pattsuan sukses _speechless_ dengan elit.

Di sofa seberang, si Bos bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya. Gintoki, juga dengan setelan dan kacamata hitam, berdecih, "Sial! Dia mengetahui rencanaku yang sebenarnya!"

"Huh, rasakan itu, Valentino—"

"HOOOI! KENAPA KALIAN BERPAKAIAN SEPERTI ITU? DAN SIAPA ITU VALENTINOOO?!" Pattsuan, dengan kekuatan _cherry boy_ -nya, membalikkan meja dan sukses membuat kaki-kaki meja yang memisahkan sofa Gintoki dan Kagura itu putus semua. Urat-urat membentuk persimpangan di beberapa titik di wajahnya, "Bisa tidak, sih, kalian membuat fanfiksi ini agak sedikit bermakna? Kalian tahu, kan? KALIAN MENGERTI, KAN?!"

"Cih," kedua anggota Yorozuya kurang waras itu berdecih berbarengan, "Dia tahu!"

"CUKUUUP! KALIAN BERDUA KELUAAAR!"

"JANGAN PATTSUAN INI TEMPAT TINGGAL KAMIII!" Gintoki dan Kagura membuang atribut mereka dan segera pasang pose imut sambil bersimpuh di kaki _Megane_ yang sedang marah. Sedangkan si _Megane_ sendiri membenarkan Shinpachinya yang miring karena mencak-mencak.

"WOY, LO KELUAR JUGA SANAAA!"

AMPUUUN.

"Dasar," Shinpachi menghela nafas (lagi)—entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Gintoki dan Kagura kembali duduk manis di satu sofa sedangkan Shinpachi di seberang mereka, "Apa saja sih yang kalian lakukan selama 963 kata sebelumnya? Harusnya kan fanfiksi ini bisa cepat selesai karena idenya cuma tentang Gin-san yang mau ganti warna rambut. Kenapa jadi nyaris 1000 kata begini?!"

"Karena, Shinpachi-kun," akhirnya Gintoki memanggil Shinpachi dengan benar, "Penulisnya agak melenceng otaknya."

"Jangan munafik, Gin-chan. Aku tahu kau juga," kata Kagura, "Kau, Shinpachi, si Gorila 1, si Gorila 2, si Sadis, Wakil Komandan Mayonaise, dan mayoritas laki-laki di Gintama itu otaknya miring semua—antara mesum dan suka cari gara-gara!"

"Tapi aku tidak mesum dan cinta damai, Kagura-chan!"

"Diam kau, _Hentai_ pachi! _Anego_ bilang kau koleksi _Two-Love-Ru_ dari awal sampai akhir dan nonton _Highschool BxB_!" tuduh Kagura. Shinpachi langsung merah dari telinga ke telinga.

"Kagura-chan, itu tidak sepeti yang kalian pikirkan! _Two-Love-Ru_ itu bukan milikku, mengerti?" Shinpachi menggaruk pipinya, "A-aku hanya menjaganya saja!"

"DUSTA. Kau pasti membacanya, kan? BACA, KAN?" Kagura berdecak, "Aku iba pada calon pacarmu di masa depan, Pachi- _boy_."

"KAGURA-CHAN DENGAR—"

"Hooo, Kagura juga tahu soal _Two-Love-Ru_ itu ya, Pachi- _boy_?" Gintoki menyeringai, "Jangan-jangan kau menjalankan saranku waktu itu?"

"SARANMU ITU SESAT, BODOH! MANA MUNGKIN, KAN?" Shinpachi melempar pel yang masih dipegangnya ke arah Gintoki dengan penuh cinta, "Itu semua karena kau tidak membereskan kekacauan yang KAU buat!"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya—"

"NIKMAT DARI SISI MANANYA?!"

"Sisi masokis?"

"AAARGH!" Shinpachi membanting kacamatanya—stres. "CUKUP! GANTI NAMAMU SANA! AKU TAK PEDULI! AKU MAU PENSIUN JADI _TSUKKOMI_ DAN IKUT MENGACAU SAJA!"

Gintoki memasang wajah super bahagia—dan bangga. Ia menepuk pundak Kagura dan berkata, "YOSH, SIP. Oy, Kagura. Menurutmu nama yang cocok untukku siapa? Yang ada ' _aka_ '-nya."

"Akatoki?" usul Kagura.

"Pasti sudah ketebak."

"Aka... Aka... Akagami (1)?"

"Tanganku masih utuh, Bodoh!" Gintoki melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan Kagura.

"Aka... Aka... Akainu (2)?"

"Memangnya aku ini siapa? Pembunuh kakak karakter utama?" Gintoki mengomel, "Karakter utamanya kan aku, dan aku tidak punya saudara. Aku tidak mungkin punya kakak karena terlanjur terlahir pertama, jadi yang mungkin cuma adik. Kalau aku Akainu dan tugasnya membunuh kakak karakter utama, bukannya aku membunuh diriku sendiri?"

"Yah, Gin-san, sebenarnya kesimpulanmu itu salah, tapi aku maklumi karena paling tidak kau terlihat agak pintar," Shinpachi mengangkat papan tulis putih kecil dengan 'C+' tertulis di sana. Entah apa yang dia nilai.

"Ah," Kagura menjetikkan jari, "Akasuna (3)."

"Aku bukan boneka, Kagura-chan." Gintoki terdiam sejenak, kemudian menambahkan, "Kau memancingku untuk mengucapkan lirik lagu itu? Licik! Sekarang ia tak berhenti berputar di kepalaku!"

Kagura terkikik, "Bagaimana kalau Akashi (4)?"

"Fansnya banyak," Gintoki mengibaskan tangan.

"Akabane (5)?"

"11-12 dengan sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi, memangnya kau rela kalau bosmu dipasangkan dengan sesama laki-laki?" tolak Gintoki mentah-mentah.

"Tanpa jadi Akabane pun Gin-san sudah jadi giliran para _seme_ di _doujin_ - _doujin_ ," kata Shinpachi.

"Iya, Pattsuan. Termasuk kau, lho?" Kagura terbahak-bahak. Gintoki hilang kesabaran.

"Enak saja! Kalau sama Pattsuan aku masih jadi _seme_! Sebenarnya aku ini _seme_ tulen, tapi para pembuat _doujin_ itu tidak mau mengerti kalau aku ini _seme_! Mereka cuma berpikir kalau semua laki-laki yang suka manis itu _uke_!" ujar Gintoki berargumen.

"HAH? AKU INI HANYA MILIK OTSU-CHAN SEORANG!"

"Nyadar, woy! Badan kerempeng bagai tulang berbalut kulit begitu mau sama Otsu? Bisa-bisa Otsu malah iri padamu karena kau lebih kurus dari dia," Gintoki mendengus, "Lebih baik Gin-san dengan Ketsuno Anna saja."

"Gin-chan, kau tidak lebih rasional dari Shinpachi, lho," Kagura geleng-geleng, "Bagaimana kalau... Akayasha saja? Kau tahu, sekarang kan kau Shiroyasha karena rambutmu perak dan seragam perangmu putih. Mungkin kau bisa jadi Akayasha kalau rambutmu merah."

Gintoki menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Ditolak. Nama macam apa itu? Jelek!"

Urat-urat timbul di pelipis Kagura. Tanpa banyak omong, gadis remaja itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju _genkan_ , "Terserah. Aku mau ke tempat _Anego_ , cari makan. Ayo Sadaharu!"

"Guk!"

 **SLAM!**

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Pattsuan. Menurutmu Kagura ma—"

"Aku duluan, Gin-san," Shinpachi berjalan menuju _genkan_ , memakai alas kakinya, dan membuka pintu, "Aku mau pulang. Memasakkan Kagura-chan makanan. Aku tidak mau dia keracunan dan anggaran membengkak."

 **SLAM!**

...

"..."

...

"Hm," Gintoki menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dan menengadahkan kepala—memandang langit-langit kayu yang sering kali rusak karena berbagai macam hal, "Mungkin rambut perak memang yang terbaik. Setidaknya Gintoki dan Shiroyasha lebih keren daripada Akatoki dan Akayasha."

Begitulah, akhirnya pria pengangguran berambut perak ini bisa menerima kenyataan dengan lapang dada. Gintama ada karena Gintoki, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Ah, tapi ternyata Akagami keren juga."

 **TAMAT**

 **Gintama** merupakan properti sah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Saya selaku -coretpenistacoret- penulis fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun.

(1) Akagami: Akagami no Shanks dari One Piece. Dia kehilangan satu tangannya ketika menyelamatkan Luffy yang tenggelam di laut dan hampir dimakan monster laut(?).

(2) Akainu: Akainu dari One Piece. Anggota Marine yang membunuh Ace, 'kakak'nya Luffy si Tokoh Utama.

(3) Akasuna: Akasuna no Sasori dari Naruto. Dia seorang pengendali boneka(?) yang juga merubah tubuhnya jadi boneka, kecuali jantung.

(4) Akashi: Akashi Seijuurou dari Kuroko no Basuke. Fansnya banyak :v Saya sendiri nggak ngeh kok bisa begitu.

(5) Akabane: Akabane Karma dari Assassination Classroom. Saya... cuma tau itu doang :v Yang jelas dia ada di kelas E dan nilainya bagus—kayaknya, sih. Saya cuma liat dia numpang lewat di TL fesbuk sama twitter sih :v

AYEEEY. FANFIKSI GINTAMA PERTAMA SETELAH UN! /tebar confetti/. Ini juga sekaligus menjadi fanfiksi terpanjang yang saya ketik di ponsel dalam keadaan meler dan suara seperti kodok. DAAAANNN, fanfiksi pertama dengan mereka bertiga sebagai karakter utamaaa! X)

Saya tau lah ya betapa nggak fokusnya cerita ini karena dari ide 'what if Gintoki wants to dye his hair' melebar kemana-mana. Tapi I did my best! Semoga ini masih bisa dinikmati walau pun hanya sekedar obrolan di Yorozuya yang nggak jelas juntrungannya.

Yah, semoga aja project lain di Gintama bisa selesai sesuai target. Dan semoga nilainya bagus jadi I don't have to worry that much dan bisa fokus nulis lagi T^T /heh/. Semoga cepet punya keyboard baru juga karena seriously ngetik di hape itu pegelnya minta ampun. Jempol-jempol ini mau copot laksana kaki meja yang habis diflip sama Pattsuan.

Oh, iya. Kali ini saya nggak bisa menjelaskan semua joke yang ada di sini, tapi saya harap pembaca mengerti T^T Soalnya demi apa ini tangan sampe teklek rasanya. Kalo mau diselesein esok hari malah takut hilang mood TT^TT Kalau ada yang sekiranya membingungkan silakan hubungi saya via pm atau review ;3

Pokoknya intinyaaa, saya berdoa semoga fanfiksi ini dapat dinikmati dan yang menikmati bersedia memberikan kritik dan saran karena saya tau tulisan ini jelek sekali /boboan di rel/.

Much love,

- **bego** d **e** l **u** x **e** -


End file.
